Eu só queria sair dali
by Moorish
Summary: Até os semideuses precisam ir no dentista de vez em quando.
1. Esperas e surpresas

**Prólogo**

Estava meio desconfortável.

Não sei se era por causa da cadeira reclinável de metal em que eu estava deitado ou do tubo na minha boca sugando toda minha saliva e deixando minha língua seca.

Mesmo assim era necessário.

Quero dizer, até os semideuses precisam ir ao dentista de vez em quando.

**Todos os capítulos são narrados por Charlie ****Beckendorf****.**

**Capítulo 1 – **Esperas e surpresas

Minha consulta com o Dr. Slove já tinha acabado há 30 minutos, eu já deveria estar em casa assistindo o jogo de basquete na TV. Mas eu estava gentilmente esperando a Sra. Bates acabar de verificar se o dinheiro que eu tinha usado para pagar era verdadeiro.

Nada contra velhinhas. Elas só fazem as coisas... Devagar.

Minha hiperatividade não ajudava nada, a única coisa que tinha para fazer naquela sala era olhar para o teto. O que não é exatamente legal de se fazer. Trocaria mil dracmas de ouro por sair dali, mas eu ainda tinha que esperar o troco, o que parecia que ia demorar bastante. Ouvi o som da porta abrindo e os malditos sinos "calmantes" tocando.

Um anjo em forma de semideusa entrou.

Seus cabelos loiros balançaram levemente quando ela entrou no meu campo de visão e os chaveiros presos em sua bolsa fizeram um barulhinho estranho. Seus lábios rosados se movimentaram rapidamente enquanto ela cochichava alguma coisa com a secretária.

Se sentou em uma poltrona quase na minha frente, seu vestido branco subiu uns 2 centímetros, mas não fez tanta diferença já que o vestido não era tão curto, e seus olhos azuis começaram a analisar milimetricamente a sala.

Percebi que seu olhar se demorou no vaso com orquídeas em um canto e no dinossauro disfarçado de computador no balcão. Logo depois, nossos olhares se encontraram por um milésimo de segundo. Abaixei a cabeça imediatamente.

Era Silena Beauregard, do chalé de Afrodite.

De algum jeito mágico, eu sempre me machucava acidentalmente quando estava perto dela. Já acertei meu dedo com um martelo, deixei uma pedra cair no meu pé, já prendi a mão em uma janela e deixei a bola de vôlei acertar a minha cara. Não sei direito, mas acho que isso é um sinal para eu ficar longe dessa garota.

Se há 2 minutos eu queria sair daqui, agora eu estava desesperado. Não podia deixa-la me ver pagar mico novamente. Peguei minha mochila e me levantei, percebi que ela me acompanhou com o olhar. Talvez para ver qual o desastre que eu ia causar naquele dia. Saí de lá sem o meu troco.

Entrei no primeiro táxi que vi e entreguei meu endereço para o motorista. Minha mãe ia ficar muito brava, eu não tinha pegado o troco e ainda estava voltando para casa de taxi. Mas eu precisava sair de lá o mais rápido possível, ela só não vai acreditar nisso.

Depois de chegar em casa, fui direto para o sofá e liguei a TV, Laker's contra Chicago Bulls. Mais ou menos no meio do jogo, comecei a ouvir um barulho de passos. E ficaram uns 10 minutos indo para um lado e depois voltando. Indo e vindo. Quando o som ficava baixo demais para ser ouvido e eu pensava que tinha ido embora, ele voltava. Minha cabeça já martelava. Levantei e fui para a janela com a intenção de mandar a criatura lá fora escolher para onde ela ia.

Era Silena Beauregard.

Segurando o guarda-chuva amarelo com bolinhas azuis da minha mãe.

Meleca.

Pensei em voltar para dentro e me esconder, mas era tarde demais. Ela havia me visto e acenava freneticamente com a mão livre. Agora eu não tinha mais escolha, desci para a portaria do meu prédio e a vi me esperando no _hall_. Parei na sua frente.

- Me pediram pra te devolver isso. – ela me entregou o guarda-chuva -

- Ahn, obrigado. – passei a mão na nuca, gesto nervoso – É da minha mãe, ela não ia ficar muito feliz se eu perdesse...

Ela deu um sorriso simpático que me fez sorrir também. E então pareceu lembrar-se algo.

- Ah. – ela revirou um pouco a bolsa azul-clara – Isso também. – ela me entregou o dinheiro que deveria ser o meu troco –

- Obrigado. – eu disse um pouco sem graça –

Silêncio constrangedor.

- Então eu já vou... – ela falou –

- Tá bom, tchau.

- Até amanhã.

Subi para o meu apartamento pensando no que ela queria dizer com o até amanhã. O dia seguinte era uma segunda-feira, dia de ir ao supermercado, fazer os deveres atrasados de história, dar comida para o hamster hiperativo da minha mãe, andar de bicicleta, de ir à escola...

A escola!

Esqueci totalmente que estudamos na mesma escola!

Desgraça.


	2. Encontros e esconderijos

**Capítulo 2 – **Encontros e esconderijos

Acordei com a minha mãe gritando no meu ouvido. Maneira mais gentil de assustar alguém impossível. Levantei cambaleando da cama e fui direto para o chuveiro tomar um banho bem gelado. Saí do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura, me demorei um pouco mais na frente do espelho. O trabalho do chalé de Hefesto já tinha dado algum benefício. Meus braços e peitoral de nerd não eram mais tão subnutridos, podiam até ser chamados de fortes, ou musculosos.

Mas ainda não eram nada comparadas as montanhas escondidas dentro da pele de Douglas Baker.

Mais conhecido como Dough, o garoto era um monstro, quase dois metros de altura, bíceps, tríceps e não sei o que mais terminados em "ceps" gigantes, olhos azuis e cabelos castanho-escuros. Ah, e nada de cérebro. Nada mesmo. A coisa mais inteligente que eu já o ouvi dizer foi:

- Um pintinho nasceu sem uma pata, então colocou um palito de fosforo no lugar. E quando foi ciscar BOOM explodiu.

E a melhor parte sobre ele: Ele namora com Silena Beauregard.

Vesti a primeira roupa que achei no armário e peguei uma torrada enquanto passava pela cozinha. Desci pelo elevador e vi meus 2 melhores amigos, Micali Rousseau e Drew Manson, me esperando. Depois de alguns bocejos todos seguimos nosso caminho para a escola. Passamos perto de uma lanchonete, e Micali conseguiu achar um bolinho abandonado em uma mesa.

- Olhem! Um bolinho! – ela o admirou como se fosse ouro – Tão solitário...

- Você realmente vai comer uma coisa que você achou em cima de uma mesa vazia de uma lanchonete quase falida? – falou Drew –

- O que não mata engorda. – ela deu os ombros e pegou-o -

-Tecnicamente... O que engorda tem colesterol, e colesterol mata, então o que não mata... Mata. – disse Drew –

Micali olhou para o nada e largou o bolinho. – Obrigada Senhor Wikipédia ambulante. – ela ironizou – Acabou com o meu lanchinho.

- Eu pelo menos tenho nome de gente. – ele rebateu –

- Quem você está acusando de ter nome de animal? – a morena disse com o olhar assassino – Para sua informação, é francês.

Nem me preocupei em ouvir o resto da discursão, todo dia é a mesma coisa. Se eles não estão brigando por causa do preço dos hambúrgueres, é sobre qual filme deveríamos ver ou de quem é a culpa da guerra no Oriente Médio.

Chegamos ao colégio e os dois pareciam já ter se entendido. Depois que passamos pela porta de entrada cada um foi para um lado, já que nossos armários são muito distantes um do outro. Cheguei no meu e comecei a trocar as coisas da mochila pelos do armário, quando eu vi um monte de cabelos loiros no final do corredor.

Era ela, eu não sei como, mas eu tinha certeza. Entrei em pânico. Fechei o armário com um gesto repentino e com forca desnecessária. Andei/corri na direção contrária no corredor, tudo estava indo bem.

Até eu a ouvir chamando meu nome.

Passei pela primeira porta que eu vi. Era um armário de produtos de limpeza, pena que já estava sendo usado.

- Ei! – falou a garota morena – Chegamos aqui primeiro. – ela apontou para um garoto loiro de olhos arregalados –

- Pode ir saindo. – então o casal voltou a se beijar –

Não tive outra opção a não ser sair daquele lugar. Abri uma fresta da porta e olhei pela extensão do corredor, não a vi. Saí e comecei a andar normalmente, quase não tinha ninguém no corredor.

Doce ilusão.

- Oi Charlie. – uma voz doce falou atrás de mim. Virei-me. –

- Oi Silena. – dei um sorriso amarelo –

Um grupo de garotas a alguns metros cochichavam e soltavam risinhos. Pude reconhecer as melhores amigas de Silena. Ótimo, agora ela chamou as amigas para rirem de mim também. Senti o sangue nas minhas veias esquentarem.

- Tudo bem?

- Perfeito. – respondi com os olhos ainda nas amigas dela, elas pareceram notar alguma coisa e pararam de rir –

- Tenho que ir. – respondi, frio –

- Tchau. – sua voz se resumiu em um miado –

Saí andando e passei do lado das garotas risonhas. Encontrei Drew do lado da porta da sala de história.

- Demorou por quê?

Contei-lhe tudo, desde o dentista ao encontro no corredor.

- Cara, você é absurdo. Silena Beauregard está sendo legal com você e você fica imaginando coisas aí...

Acho que ele não entendeu bem a história, ou eu que não contei direito. De qualquer jeito, ele pelo menos me convenceu anão ficar com raiva dela. Não que fosse difícil, eu nunca consegui ficar com raiva de alguém por muito tempo mesmo.

A última aula do dia era educação física. Depois de Dough ter, sem motivo aparente, me acertado cruelmente todas as bolas de queimada que conseguiu, fui para o vestiário me trocar. Logo após sair do ginásio, uma mão segurou meu pulso. Reconheci os olhos azuis profundos e os impecáveis cabelos loiros.

- Oi Silena. – disse e me senti orgulhoso por não gaguejar –

- Oi. – ela abriu um sorriso perfeito – Eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar em gramática.

- Ahn... OK. Er... Quando você quer começar?

_Isso, gagueje idiota!_

Essa foi a minha mente brigando comigo?

- Pode ser amanhã às seis horas?

- Claro.

- Então até lá.

- Até...

Ela se virou e começou a caminhar.

- Espera!

- Hum? – ela falou por cima do ombro –

- Por que eu?

- Bem... Eu fui à sala da professora com o Douglas hoje de manhã e ela te indicou.

-Ah. Ok.

- Tchau. - ela disse –

Nem consegui responder.

Ele sabia. Essa era a razão de violência excessiva na queimada.

Ferrei minha vida.


	3. Enganos e conversas

Capítulo 3 – Enganos e conversas

_Eu posso enfrentar o Baker._

_Eu posso enfrentar o Baker._

_Eu posso enfrentar o Baker._

Ainda nem havia aberto os olhos. Tinha acordado há algum tempo e repetia meu novo mantra.

Não é como se ele fosse sem lógica. Apesar de o Dough ser 4 vezes maior que eu, o treinamento no Acampamento Meio-Sangue serviria para eu não apanhar... Muito. E eu tinha desenvolvido a arte de ignorar as pessoas para sobreviver às brigas de Micali e Drew.

Devidamente mais tranquilo, resolvi acordar de verdade e me arrumar para a escola. Foi quando eu percebi que minha mãe quase derrubava a porta do meu quarto com seus murros. Eu não estava brincando sobre a minha habilidade de ignorar gente, eu me desligo do mundo.

Dessa vez eu estava muito atrasado para a escola. Nem vi direito o que vesti, não me surpreenderia se tivesse saído de uniforme de baseball ou algo assim. Se eu corresse MUITO eu chegaria no horário.

Corri o máximo que as calcadas esburacadas permitiam. Minhas pernas doíam, mas eu não parei. Quando eu estava no estacionamento, vi o portão sendo fechado. Cheguei perto e encostei a testa nas grades frias.

Falta de sorte desgraçada.

Respirando fundo e contando até 100 entrei na secretaria. A senhora com o terninho rosa-choque e óculos de tartaruga atrás do balcão me olhou de cima a baixo. Depois indicou uma porta à direita com a cabeça.

Entrei na porta indicada e deu de cara com algumas peças de roupa como casacos, calças jeans e cuecas. Voltei para a parte central da secretaria e olhei o para a senhora com a minha melhor cara de indignação.

- Tem certeza que não precisa querido? – ela apontou para mim com lixa de unha que estava usando –

Olhei para mim mesmo. Até que me vesti bem para quem saiu de casa sem ver o que usava. Casaco de algodão cinza, uma velha camiseta azul-clara e jeans pretos.

Então olhei para os meus pés. Calçava um tênis azul e outro vermelho.

Repensei sobre a proposta da porta da direita. Entrei lá e comecei a procurar um par de tênis do meu tamanho. Achei um que cabia perfeitamente e ainda vinha com um bônus: não cheirava mal!

Parei na frente da secretária novamente, sem ter certeza sobre o que fazer. Ela me indicou uma porta a esquerda. Fui até lá, vagarosamente. Olhei para dentro, alguns alunos esperavam sentados em sofás de couro.

Esse era o que eu estava procurando, a sala dos atrasados.

Entrei, fechei a porta e sentei em um dos sofás, do lado de um garoto ruivo que se divertia mordendo uma borracha. Não é a melhor companhia do mundo, mas não havia outros assentos vagos. Se fosse me atrasar novamente, teria que chegar mais cedo para sentar num lugar melhor.

Espere. O que eu disse?

O sinal da primeira aula tocou eu uma grande porta de madeira foi aberta. Saí por ela e encontrei meus dois melhores amigos. Micali me abraçou com força extremamente desnecessária.

- Ainda bem que você está aqui. Quase liguei para sua mãe pensando que você tinha sido sequestrado por coelhos gigantes.

- Coelhos gigantes? Você realmente acredita nisso? – perguntou Drew –

- O que você queria que fosse? Minhocas do tamanho de prédios? – ela retrucou -

- Na verdade, a teoria de formigas gigantes é bem aceita.

Não me preocupei em ouvir o resto da discursão.

O resto do dia foi tranquilo, se não considerar que Micali e Drew brigaram 8 vezes, batendo seu antigo recorde. Voltei para casa e tentei fazer os deveres. Perda de tempo, desisti e fui dar uma volta pelo parque que tinha perto de casa. Fiquei algum tempo vendo um jogo de futebol que acontecia no gramado, mas não aguentei ficar por muito mais tempo.

Fui à lanchonete perto da área de piqueniques com o objetivo de comprar alguma coisa para comer. Enquanto esperava meu cachorro-quente ficar pronto, enxerguei o vulto de Silena sentada na grama, admirando alguma coisa ao longe.

_Bom,_- pensei – _se eu for ajuda-la, vou ter que conversar com ela sem ficar vermelho a cada5 minutos._

Peguei minha comida e escolhi um algodão-doce da prateleira.

Sentei ao seu lado e lhe ofereci o doce.

- Ah, obrigada. – ela disse, surpresa -

- De nada.

- O que estava fazendo? – perguntei -

- Olhando as bolhas.

Olhei para frente, alguém estava fazendo bolhas em um canto remoto do parque e elas chegavam até o gramado.

- Elas me lembram de minha infância, minha mãe costumava a fazer bolhas comigo nas tardes de domingo no campo de flores perto da minha antiga casa.

Ficamos um tempo em um silêncio agradável enquanto comíamos.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui? – ela disse –

- Eu moro aqui perto, geralmente venho muito aqui.

A conversa começou a fluir naturalmente. De algum jeito, falamos sobre o Acampamento, a escola, o cachorro dela e o hamster da minha mãe. Descobri que era estranhamente fácil conversar com ela.

- Acho que temos que começar a estudar não? – ela perguntou –

- Ah, sim. Até tinha esquecido.

Silena sorriu levemente – Nós podemos estudar ali? – ela apontou para uma árvore grande e velha há alguma distância –

Sentamos debaixo da sombra da árvore e encostarmos as costas no tronco. Começamos a estudar.

Nenhum de nós dois percebeu que o espaço acima de nossas cabeças havia sido usado por outro casal, que tinham desenhado um coração no lugar, e escrito suas iniciais.

Curiosamente e coincidentemente, as iniciais eram C e S.

**Charlie deixando de ser medroso, finalmente não?**


	4. Esforços e coragem

Capítulo 4 – Esforços e coragem

Silena não era lá a pessoa mais naturalmente inteligente do mundo, mas era esforçada. No final do dia, ela tinha conseguido memorizar grande parte das coisas que revisamos.

Quando demos uma pausa para descansar as estrelas já eram pontos brilhantes no céu escuro.

- Eu sempre gostei de observar as estrelas... – ela falou – Podemos parar um pouquinho?

- Não sei... Ainda temos muita coisa para estudar...

- A gente faz isso amanhã, por favooor. – ela fez biquinho –

Depois do biquinho eu não podia simplesmente dizer não. Saímos de baixo da árvore e deitamos na grama macia.

- Elas são tão brilhantes e especiais... – ela disse depois de um tempo –

- Você é mais especial que qualquer uma delas. – murmurei baixinho –

- O quê?

- Nada! – falei rapidamente – Eu não falei nada...

- Ah.

Ficamos mais um tempo observando o céu.

- Acho que está ficando um pouco tarde, minha mãe deve estar preocupada. – disse –

- Eu vou ficar por aqui mais um pouco. Meu pai está em uma reunião de negócios e acho que ele vai chegar tarde.– então ela falou sussurrando - Posso te contar um segredo?

- Claro.

Ela chegou mais perto.

- Eu odeio ficar naquele apartamento gigante sozinha. – ela disse num tom baixo – É totalmente assustador. E se eu encontrar um rato? – e tremeu como se sentisse um calafrio –

Quando ela tremeu, nossos braços se encontraram.

- Desculpa. – ela desencostou –

Eu praticamente liguei o modo mudo por um tempo. Levantei, respirei fundo e criei o máximo de coragem que eu conseguia.

- Gostaria de jantar na minha casa? – falei de uma vez, com os olhos fechados e estendi minha mão para ela –

- Tem certeza? Eu não quero incomodar, de verdade. – ela falou, aceitando minha mão –

- Minha mãe faria isso mais tarde de qualquer jeito...

Seguimos para o meu prédio.

Quando nós estávamos saindo do elevador, encontramos minha mãe.

- Ah querido, você está aí, eu ia te procurar. – seus olhos passaram do meu rosto para algo mais em baixo e depois para Silena – E quem é a adorável moça?

Foi quando eu percebi que ainda estávamos de mãos dadas.

Era inexplicável.

Rapidamente soltei minha mão e senti me rosto ficar vermelho.

- Essa é Silena Beauregard, mãe. Eu estou dando aulas particulares para ela, não lembra quando eu te contei? – falei rápido demais, passando a mão pela nuca –

- Aham. – ela me respondeu vagamente. Estava se concentrando em fitar a garota ao meu lado. –

Então ela pareceu acordar de repente e perguntou: - Quer entrar para jantar querida?

- Seria um prazer Sra. Beckendorf. – Silena respondeu educadamente –

O jantar foi quase que normal. Apenas um pouco solitário para mim. As duas conversavam como se eu não estivesse ali. Fui totalmente excluído da conversa.

Comecei a lavar os pratos enquanto elas ainda conversavam.

- Sua mãe é bem legal. – ouvi a voz de Silena atrás de mim –

- É, como o desenho que eu fiz com 6 anos, - apontei para a porta da geladeira – a melhor.

Na minha visão, aquele desenho era deprimente. Um monte de rabiscos escrito em letras toscas _mamãe_ em baixo e outro monte menor escrito _eu_. Na parte de cima, um coração que parecia um quadrado e as palavras _melhor mãe do mundo_. Eu nunca fui exatamente um artista.

- Own, que fofinho. – ela estava na frente da geladeira e olhava atentamente o desenho –

Ela sentou na bancada pensativa.

- Parece que você não traz muitas garotas aqui.

- Não é como se eu conhecesse muitas garotas. – falei esfregando um garfo – Basicamente só a Micali e Drew vem aqui. Mas como ela acha que os dois ainda vão se casar...

- Eles? Sem querer ofender, mas eles não ficam no mesmo lugar por 5 minutos sem brigar.

- Por isso apostei 5 dólares com ela que eles nunca vão ser um casal.

- Vou torcer por você. – ela sorriu e cruzou os dedos –

Olhou deprimente para a louça.

- Eu realmente queria ajudar, mas é que eu pintei as unhas hoje mesmo. – a loira mostrou as unhas verde-água. –

- Tudo bem, já estou acabando, só falta secar.

- Acho que secar não vai estragar... Muito.

- Não precisa, sério.

- Tudo bem, eu quero fazer.

Joguei um pano para ela. Ela secava os utensílios e eu guardava nos armários. Em pouco tempo tudo estava pronto.

Virei-me para sair da cozinha e vi minha mãe encostada no batente. Podia ler as palavras em sua mente: P_arecem até casados!_ Mas antes de um desastre, Silena falou.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir pra casa, tá meio tarde...

Após minha mãe se despedir dela, acompanhei-a até a porta da frente.

- Então... Te vejo amanhã.

- É, até amanhã. – ela meu deu um tchauzinho e sorriu.

Retribui a despedida e fechei a porta. Fui para o meu quarto e deitei na cama antes que minha mãe tivesse tempo de me perguntar qualquer coisa embaraçosa.


	5. Encrencas e choques

Capítulo 5 – Encrencas e choques

- Será que você não entende, fio idiota, que se você não entrar nessa tomada no exato minuto eu vou chegar atrasado na escola pelo segundo dia seguido? – falei e continuei, inutilmente, tentando encaixar o cabo –

Naquela manhã, quando eu estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta da frente, minha mãe gentilmente me pediu para ajudá-la a instalar o novo aparelho de telefone que havia comprado.

Ela tinha grande fascínio por máquinas e coisas tecnológicas, mas era tão azarada quanto eu, e vivia de estoques de band-aids e pomadas para queimaduras. Resumidamente, ela tinha o bom senso de ficar apenas na teoria e observar atentamente os outros trabalhando. Naquele dia, pelo jeito, ela tinha coisa melhor para fazer do que ver seu filho levando uma surra de um fio de cobre.

E chegar atrasado na escola duas vezes em uma única semana é ruim. A diretora, carinhosamente apelidada de bruxa, tolera apenas três atrasos por semana, não importa se você é um semideus perseguido por monstros e com a sorte de um gato preto derrubando sal sob uma escada. Não que ela soubesse que meu pai não morrera em um acidente de carro como eu havia espalhado, mas eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ter direito a só mais um atraso. Ainda havia três dias de aulas para sobreviver!

Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor – pedi enquanto batia o final do fio na entrada da tomada.

Então o cabo pareceu me ouvir.

Quando eu tentei encaixá-lo pela milésima vez, simplesmente deu certo, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. E então eu recebi um pequeno choque, como se ele falasse "porque não pediu por favor antes boboca" e estivesse meio irritado pelas batidas na parede.

Às vezes ser filho de Hefesto pode ser **bem** estranho.

Ou tinham conseguido me deixar louco.

Não perdi mais um segundo, coloquei a mochila no ombro enquanto corria em direção à porta. Como no dia anterior, forcei minhas pernas ao máximo sem que elas caíssem.

Logo apos atravessar o portão, suspirei aliviado. Infelizmente, ainda estava atrasado comparado ao meu normal. Ouvi o sinal estridente tocando dolorosamente e sabia que tinha apenas 5 minutos. Atravessei uma multidão de pessoas apertando as orelhas com as mãos para chegar ao meu armário, joguei tudo que encontrei pela frente na mochila, não conseguindo fechá-la por completo depois e saí correndo.

Deslizei para a minha carteira bem no momento que o professor entrou na sala. Drew se esticou para frente em sua carteira e sussurrou enquanto eu acalmava minha respiração.

- Qual é a desculpa hoje? Uma gangue de brócolis vorazes te assaltou no caminho para a escola?

O professor abriu sua pasta em cima da mesa e mandou todos pegarem os livros.

- O que aconteceu? Você geralmente surta quando se atrasa – ele continuou.

- Hoje de manh... – parei de falar pra direcionar toda minha capacidade para achar meu livro na mochila.

Virei-a de cabeça para baixo e derramei todo seu conteúdo em cima da carteira. O livro não estava em lugar algum.

- Esqueci o livro, droga. – cochichei.

- Não esquenta, ele nunca checa essas coisas.

Logo que Drew acabou de falar, o professor ajeitou umas canetas de pena com aparência mortífera em cima da mesa e anunciou que naquele dia seriam descontados pontos por material esquecido.

- Corre no seu armário. – Micali disse.

Drew assentiu com a cabeça. Pera, desde quando os dois concordam com alguma coisa?

Felizmente, eu sentava perto da saída. Escorreguei da cadeira e me agachei, engatinhei por entre uma fileira de carteiras, grudei as costas na parede e fui me aproximando da porta. Para sair, dei uma cambalhota, desnecessária, mas deixava tudo mais legal. Tentei escapar ao máximo das câmeras de segurança nos corredores e quando vi já estava de frente do meu armário.

Coloquei a senha e o abri. Lá estava o livro maldito. Eu tinha posto o armário inteiro na mochila, e tinha sobrado um único livro. Suspiro e estou pronto para pegar o livro e voltar sorrateiramente para a sala de aula quando sou empurrado contra o armário.


End file.
